Goren Tested, Bobby Approved
by onewritergirl93
Summary: Alex asks Bobby for a favor. Will his personal feelings for Alex get in the way?
1. Favor

Alex Eames glanced over at her partner of over six years

Alex Eames glanced over at her partner of over six years. For once, he was the one engrossed in the high stack of paperwork in front of them, while Alex just couldn't seem to concentrate.

'How do I ask him to do this?' she thought.

She absently played with her pen, while she considered ways to bring the subject on her mind up with Bobby. Who knew it would be so hard to ask her best friend to meet the new man she was seeing? But Alex knew why. Bobby was more than a partner and best friend. He was the man she truly loved, but could never have. She knew deep down that she was only seeing this other man because she wasn't getting any younger and if possible, she wanted a family. Maybe she could find a way to love Don, eventually. Even as the thought crossed her mind she knew she would never love someone as much as she loved her precious Bobby. Of course, she had loved her late husband, Joe, but it had been a different kind of love.

"Eames? Are you OK?" Bobby's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm fine." Alex replied, trying to concentrate on the huge stack of paperwork on their desks. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness at his use of her last name. She didn't understand why, after almost seven years of partnership, he couldn't manage to be on a first name basis with her.

Bobby looked at her for a moment but he didn't say anything.

Alex took a deep breath. "Really, Bobby, I'm fine." She tried to sound convincing, but knew by the look on Bobby's face that he didn't believe her. A few minutes passed before she broke the silence again.

"Bobby?" He set his pen down and looked at her expectantly. It was now or never. She continued before she lost her courage.

"Would you do me a favor?" she said cautiously.

"Anything" Bobby replied casually yet, with sincerity.

"Thanks" she said, smiling softly. "Um, could you come over for dinner tomorrow night at my place? See, I'm seeing someone new, and he seems like a nice guy. But, I don't know, I kind of wanted you to meet him. You know, 'make sure the best friend approves' kind of thing." Alex smiled nervously. She noticed the strange look on Bobby's face and hurried on. "I'll understand if you don't want to. It sounds strange I know. Forget I said anything. It's not -"

"- Eames." he said, cutting her off. "I'd be happy to do that for you."

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby just smiled that adorable smile he reserved just for her. But there was something different in his soft brown eyes. Alex thought she saw a small hint of sadness in them. But it was gone so quickly, she thought she might have imagined it. Or maybe it was just her heart seeing what it wanted to see.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, but she could feel his gaze on her. She looked up to find he eyes fixed on her. She could tell he wanted to say something, but she knew he wouldn't without some prompting.

"What is it Bobby?''

"What? Oh. Nothing." he said looking a little startled.

"Alright. If you decide you want to tell me, I'll be here." Alex said. She wanted to know what was on his mind, but didn't want to force it out of him.

He looked back down at his papers, but made no move to finish them. He sighed quietly. But not quiet enough.

"Come on Bobby, whats the matter?"

"It's nothing really. Just...well..." he looked up at her almost shyly. " Did you really mean it, about me being your best friend?"

"Yes, Bobby. I meant it" Alex replied.

--


	2. Introductions

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, and any of my other stories. I'm surprised people like them so far!! Keep the reviews coming!**

**--**

The next evening, Alex stood at her kitchen counter slicing tomatoes and onions for the burgers Bobby was grilling in the back yard. He should be done with them any minute, and Don was to arrive in about 10 minutes. Her stomach turned over at that thought. It didn't feel the same as the butterflies she got when Bobby was around. This felt more like fear. But what was she afraid of? Afraid that Bobby wouldn't like Don? No, she thought he'd approved. The feeling came again. Was that what she was afraid of? That Bobby _would _like Don, and have no objections to her dating him? Alex thought that over and realized it was true. Before she could think any more about it, Bobby came in the kitchen with the plate of burgers and set them on the table.

"They're done. And they look pretty delicious, if I do say so myself." Bobby said with a grin.

Alex put the plate of veggies on the table next to the burgers. She turned around to grab the ketchup and mustard from the refrigerator, just as Bobby was coming back to the table with said condiments in hand. Alex bumped right into his solid chest. In the second her face was on his chest, she breathed in the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Then she took a step back and looked up at his face. He was looking down at her with a small smile.

"Looking for these?" He asked and held up the ketchup and mustard bottles. Alex chuckled and took them from him.

She set them down with the other things, and the doorbell rang. Still shaken from her contact with Bobby's chest, Alex almost jumped out of her skin. She heard Bobby laugh softly, and she glared at him as she went to open the door for Don. What she didn't see was the look of panic that crossed Bobby's face as he watched Don walk in. And the look of disgust when he kissed Alex on the cheek. He wanted so badly to be the man doing that.

Then Alex turned to him and smiled. She looked so beautiful in her simple jeans and burgundy shirt with a black tank top underneath. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Don, this is my partner, Detective Robert Goren." she said proudly. "Bobby, this is m -- Don." she said somewhat awkwardly. What was Don to her anyway? They'd only been on a few dates, so she didn't want to call him her boyfriend yet. She felt Don's arm stiffen around her shoulders. She hoped he wouldn't be offended.

Bobby was the first to extend his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said, trying to sound like he meant it. "Likewise." Don grasped Bobby's hand and shook. For a few moments, they just stood looking at each other, almost as if they were sizing the other up. Don was almost a complete opposite from Bobby in looks, Bobby realized with some disappointment. He had hoped he would come close to Alex's 'type'. Don was about 5' 9'', with dark blond hair and clear blue eyes. He had on a dark blue polo shirt and khaki pants. 'And that fake tan isn't fooling anyone.' Bobby thought, slightly amused. The best description he could come up with was 'surfer dude'.

Don looked Bobby over. Alex didn't mention how _big_ her partner was. She had said "tall", but he thought that anyone could be tall when compared to her 5' 0" frame. Now he knew what she meant. He was tall, dark, and staring at him like Don imagined he would a suspect. His black t-shirt and jeans made him look even tougher. Don cleared his throat nervously and looked at Alex. She was watching the two men with obvious enjoyment.

He turned back to Bobby and was amazed at the way his face softened and he relaxed when he looked at Alex. He thought he saw her face light up when she smiled at him. But she quickly looked away. "Well, dinner's ready and it's going to get cold if we don't eat soon. And, I'm starving, so let's eat!" she said and led the way to the dining room.


	3. Dinner

The burgers were delicious, as expected

The burgers were delicious, as expected. Bobby loved watching Alex sigh with pleasure when she took the first bite, but he loved even more how adorable she looked with the drop of mustard it left behind on her lip. The moment would have been perfect, if Don hadn't reached over and wiped Alex's mouth for her. Alex looked a little embarrassed as she mumbled "Thanks." Bobby has lost his appetite all of the sudden.

They had all finished and Alex began to clear the table. Don and Bobby stood at the same time and reached for the plates she was holding. Bobby shrank down and let Don help. This was their date, after all. He was merely there to observe how Don treated Alex, and so far he couldn't find a reason to disapprove of the guy, other than his own jealousy. And he had a feeling Alex wouldn't think that was enough. He sighed inwardly. "You two go sit in the living room, and I'll get the coffee and cake." He offered. Alex protested. "No, Bobby. I'll get them. You and Don go sit and get acquainted a little better. I'll be in with you in a minute." She gave him a look that silenced anything else Bobby might have said. He followed Don into the living room and sat in the chair across from him. Don looked around the room to avoid looking at Alex's partner. Unfortunately for him, Bobby was all around the room. On the mantle, there was a candid picture of Alex and Bobby on a porch swing, laughing at something. On the bookshelf, there was a picture of Bobby writing at a desk, obviously taken by the person who had been sitting across from him. Alex. He looked to his left at the small table beside him. Bobby, Alex and a little boy's smiling faces stared back at him. The little boy looked strangely like Alex, but had dark brown eyes. He felt a sudden panic. Did they have a child together? Why hadn't Alex told him? He was almost in a sweat when he heard a deep voice from the chair a few feet away.

"Breathe. It's just her nephew." Bobby said. "Right." Don said and looked up. He held Bobby's stare for a minute.

"So I guess this is the part where you start asking me about my intentions towards your partner?" Don laughed nervously.

"Nope. This is the part where I ask you about your criminal record, you're family history, and then I'll frisk you just to be on the safe side." Bobby said seriously.

Don gulped.

Bobby let the poor guy squirm for a moment before smiling. "I'm kidding."

Don visibly relaxed and sighed. But he still glanced at Bobby apprehensively. He looked up as Alex as she walked in with a tray, balancing the cake and cups of coffee. Bobby took it from her and set it on the coffee table. He noticed that there were two cups on one side of the tray, and only one on the other. Of the two, one already had cream in them, and he guessed that the other next to it had two spoons of sugar, just the way he like it. For some reason, he liked the fact that she didn't know how Don took his coffee. He waited for Alex to take a slice of cake, and then grabbed one for himself. He watched as Dan stirred a little cream and a little sugar into his coffee. He looked at Alex and was glad she hadn't noticed. Bobby wanted to be the only man she fixed coffee for. As he thought it, he knew he was being ridiculous. Alex could make coffee for whomever she wanted. But still, he'd always liked it when she made it. It was always better some how. 'Wow, I'm really going crazy here.' Bobby thought. He took a bite of the chocolate cake he held and waited for someone to speak.

"So, did you to get acquainted while I was gone?" Alex said. She took a sip of coffee and looked at both of them.

"Somewhat." Bobby said. "Don here was about to tell me what it is he does for a living." He raised his eyebrows over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Ah, well..." Don started. "I'm a photographer. Alex and I met when I took her picture in Central Park. She was walking and just looked so pretty, I couldn't help myself." he smiled and put his hand on Alex's knee. "She saw me take it, and thought I was stalking her. She threatened to arrest me."

Bobby almost choked on his coffee. Not at the thought of Alex threatening to arrest him for stalking, although it was funny and definitely something he could see her doing, but at the sight of Don't hand on her knee. It took everything he had not to reach over and smack it away. Thankfully, he removed his hand and went back to his cake.

"That's...nice." Bobby said. He picked at his cake with his fork. If this guy stayed in Alex's life, it wasn't likely that Bobby would eat very well ever again.


	4. Goodbyes

This one is shorter that the others, I think

**This one is shorter that the others, I think. I hope I'm not dragging this out too much, Hope you enjoy!!**

After what seemed like an eternity, Don said he needed to be getting home. Bobby tried his best not to look too excited. He bent to kiss Alex on the cheek again, and Bobby looked away.

"Goodnight, Alexandra." Don said in a low whisper, seeming reluctant to leave. Alex glanced at Bobby with an uneasy look on her face. She turned back to Don and said "Goodnight, Don." She didn't see Bobby trying very hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get started on the dishes." Alex said and left the two of them alone again. Bobby stood and held out his hand. Don grabbed it and shook it quickly.

"It's was nice meeting you." Bobby said unenthusiastically. "Same." Don said. He paused and took a deep breath. "Look, Bobby, I know you don't like me." Bobby opened his mouth, then closed it and let Don continue. "I know Alex means a lot to you, and you mean a lot to her. Your opinion of me is crucial in her decision to keep seeing me. I know that." he paused again. "I like Alex. And for some reason she seems to like me. But that won't matter to her if she knows you disapprove of our relationship. I'd like to continue seeing her, so I'm asking you to please not ruin this for me." Don looked almost desperate. For the first time that evening, Bobby felt sorry for the guy. He knew better than anyone how it felt to have to live without Alex the way he wanted to. And he knew that no matter how badly it hurt him, he could never make someone else go through that pain. At least Bobby was used to the feeling; it had become a part of him over the years. He sighed.

"Okay." Bobby said, unable to look Don in the eye. "I'm sorry I haven't been the friendliest person tonight. You did nothing to deserve it." He finally met Don's gaze, feeling defeated. "All I want is for Alex to be happy. If you can give her that, I won't stop you." he grew serious and stared at Don. "But if you ever hurt her, I swear you will regret it." he finished and kept his eyes on the smaller man.

"I promise." Don said and turned to leave.

Bobby stood staring at the door after Don closed it. His promise to never hurt Alex should have been a comfort, but it made Bobby feel even worse. He realized he had hoped this guy would be a jerk, and he could honestly tell Alex he didn't approve. Then he realized how selfish that sounded. He would never want Alex to be hurt by some jerk. And he knew he could only tell Alex that what he really thought, and that was that he thought Don could make her happy. He felt his heart break a little more with that thought. He loved her so much, and wanted to make her happy. But he knew he never could. She deserved a "normal" life, with a husband and children, and lots of happy memories. Not a half-crazy man with a family history of schizophrenia, a drug addicted brother and a serial killer for a father. He pushed those thoughts away and headed to the kitchen to help with the dishes.


	5. Dishing Out The Truth

--

**--**

Bobby stepped beside Alex and wordlessly began to rinse the dishes after she washed them. They worked together silently for a while, until Alex stopped and looked at Bobby.

"So, what did you think of Don?" she sounded almost afraid of his answer. Bobby looked at her thoughtfully. He felt like someone had pierced his heart when he saw that she was afraid of what he might say. He obviously hadn't hidden his dislike of Don very well, and he felt bad.

"You were right. He is a nice guy." Bobby said. "And he really likes you, Alex. I think you could be happy with him."

Alex thought it would have hurt less if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. After all these years, he finally decides to call her by her first name when he is telling her she should be with another man. She took a deep breathe and smiled bravely, to keep from crying.

"Thank you, Bobby." she whispered. He smiled, but he felt like a loser. He had been so rude to Don that she was afraid of what Bobby might say, and was almost in tears with relief that he approved. He turned back to the dishes and resumed rinsing. He was lost in his own thoughts, when he felt a warm splash on his face, and he reached up to wipe the bubbles off. He glared at Alex who was trying hard not to giggle. He decided to have some fun, and splashed her back. She squealed, something he didn't know she could do and grabbed a hand full of bubbles and wiped them on his cheek. He grabbed a larger hand full and reached for her. She tried to run, but his arm reached around her and held tight around her tiny waist so that her back was up against his chest. He wiped the bubbles on her cheeks, then her chin, and finished it off with a blob on her nose. She was squirming and trying to break free from his grasp, but she was laughing so hard that she couldn't. He arm tightened around her and he slowly turned her head to look at him with a finger to her chin. He leaned in slowly, and was just inches from her face. He heard her catch her breath, and looked in her eyes. He thought he saw fear. He moved his face upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I've got to go." He whispered and let her go. He glanced at her one more time, with her head down and arms wrapped around her midsection and, turned to go without another word.

Alex was left stunned at what had just happened. She had been seconds away from kissing Bobby, until he pulled away. She shouldn't be surprised; he was just playing around with her. He didn't actually want to kiss her. But for a split second she thought she saw something else in his eyes. Alex grabbed the edge of the counter top and held it for support. Her knees were still weak from being so close to Bobby. Then she slid down and sat with her back against the cabinet door, and cried. For what could have been. For what she would always want. For the man she would always love, no matter how he felt about her.


	6. A Rough Night

Thank you SO much for the reviews

** Thank you SO much for the reviews!! **

Bobby entered his apartment almost in a daze. He went to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed without even removing his shoes. The emotional and mental strain of the evening had been too much. He was exhausted, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He replayed in his mind every moment of the night with Alex.

The way she jumped at the sound of the doorbell. How beautiful she was, even with mustard on her lip. He smiled faintly at the memory. He remembered Don's hand on her knee. Rather than being angry and jealous like he had been when it happened, he felt an overwhelming sadness. He would never be able to do that. Never be able to hold her... again.

He relived the moment in his mind, remembering how small she felt in his arms. The sound of her laughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He loved how the top of her head came right below his chin, and how her soft hair had brushed his face as she squirmed. And she smelled so good. It was a very subtle floral scent, and very feminine. He remembered the look in her eyes when he almost kissed her.

She had stood completely still, no longer trying to pull away. But he had seen the look in her eyes. Like a deer in headlights, frozen and afraid. He never wanted to make her afraid of him, so he had pulled away. He sighed and thought about what he would do at work. He didn't know how he could face her after their near kiss. No doubt, she would be very uncomfortable around him. He panicked when he thought of a solution for this. She would simply request a new partner. She wouldn't want to be around someone she was afraid of. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain. He couldn't live without Alex. She was everything to him. He finally fell into a fitful sleep surrounded by images of her.

--

Back at her house, Alex was having an equally hard night. She sat against the cabinet until the handle had begun to leave an impression on her back. She stood and walked slowly to her bedroom. Why had she splashed Bobby in the first place? He had looked so serious, and she just wanted to make him smile.

She climbed under the covers on her bed and her head hit the pillow. She closed her eyes, imagining the feel of Bobby's arm around her again. It had felt so right to be held by him. She felt safe and warm and loved. Just like she always knew it would feel like, but even better. When he had turned her head with his finger, she had a thousand thoughts going through her mind. All she had been dreaming of for six years was about to come true. Her heart was pounding, and she was shaking. What if she did something wrong?

She had accepted that she was in love with Bobby a long time ago, and the thought had scared her at first. She knew better than to get involved with a cop again. It hurt too much. And if she ever lost Bobby...she had pushed that thought away. She was willing to take that risk, if he was too. She had forgotten the initial fears, until he was inches away from her face, and for a split second they come back. When Bobby paused and pulled away, her felt her heart shatter into little pieces. He didn't want this; didn't want her. He had simply been caught up in the moment. Her eyes filled with tears once again and spilled down her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep, very much aware of how cold she was without his arms around her.

**The End -- of this chapter anyway. :D Scared you didn't I? More reviews, please. :P**


	7. Morning

CHAPTER 7

**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and work are taking up all of my time. :P Hope you like this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Alex walked into the squad room the next morning to find Bobby in his seat, already working on some paperwork. Her heart leapt at the sight of him. She gave him a small smile when he looked up at her. He looked concerned, and she knew it was because she looked a mess. The result of lack of sleep combined with crying was a dark circle under each of her eyes. He looked tired, but not any more than he usually did.

'He's probably blocked what happened last night out of his mind' she thought sadly as she sat down.

Bobby watched her from across their desks.

'She looks exhausted. Maybe she stayed up writing her request for a new partner' he thought as he watched her already starting on some papers.

He couldn't help but wonder if this might be one of the last times he would be able to watch her like this, as he had countless times over the years. He tried to concentrate on the work he had on his desk, but his gaze kept wandering to her. After a while, her cell phone rang.

"Eames." she answered as she always did at work.

_"Hello, Alexandra."_ a male voice came over the line. _"It's Don."_

Alex was surprised, but recovered quickly. "Hi Don. How are you?" she looked at her desk, feeling Bobby's eyes studying her.

_"I'm fine. Listen, I was wondering if I could take you to lunch today. I need to talk to you."_ he said.

"Uh, sure. I guess that would be okay." Alex replied. "I've got to get back to work. Pick me up at noon?"

_"Sounds great. See you then. Goodbye Alexandra."_

She hung up and looked at Bobby, who had turned his attention back to the last few papers. She felt slightly guilty about the fact that Don hadn't even entered her mind since the incident with Bobby the night before.

"Um, that was Don." Alex said, even though she knew he was aware of that fact.

"Ok." he said dully, without looking up.

"He…uh…wants to take me to lunch." she said, and looked at him as if asking for permission.

"Ok. Have fun." Bobby said and stood to go make a copy of the paper in his hand.

Alex tried to ignore that pain in her heart. Obviously Bobby hadn't thought twice about what had happened between them the night before. He didn't know how much she wished he had actually kissed her. She sighed. She couldn't keep seeing Don when she was in love with Bobby. He was a nice guy, and it wasn't fair. She decided that she would tell him today at lunch and just get it over with. She wasn't sure what she would say to Don; or Bobby for that matter, because he would expect an explanation. But Alex knew she had to find a way.

--

By the copier, Bobby was deep in thought as well. He thought of Don. He felt guilty for what he almost did with Alex. She was Don's girlfriend after all. He cringed inwardly. Alex was Don's girlfriend. He pushed that thought aside and thought about Alex. He had been so close to kissing her, and he would have if he hadn't seen the fear. He hated to think of her afraid of him, of what he might do.

And Don obviously cared about her a lot; even in the short time they had known each other. Bobby could certainly understand what that was like. A memory of Alex's beautiful hazel eyes flashed through his mind again. Maybe it wasn't fear of Bobby exactly. Maybe it was fear of Don finding out, and her losing him. Bobby sighed. Maybe Alex's feelings for Don were deeper already than he thought. Although it hurt him more than anything ever had, he knew it was worth her happiness. It was his turn to be there for her when she needed him.

She had supported him through the hardest times of his life. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of the most recent time she had stood by him. It was only six months ago, when everyone was accusing him of murdering his own brother and Nicole Wallace. Alex hadn't believed it for a minute. She had obeyed the captain and done her job. Then she felt guilty about it and their partnership was strained even more because of it. But Bobby had done his fair share of causing strain in the past few years. When Alex had said that her anger was no longer directed at Bobby, he had talked to her about it and they had started working things out. It was a slow process, but now they were better than they had ever been. He wasn't about to mess that up just for the sake of his own happiness.

**Hmm…maybe I am dragging this out too much….??...It's my first long story, so I'm not really sure how to do it. :P Glad everyone like it so far!! I'll try to update soon!!**


	8. Lunch

**Writer's block and school have kept me from updating. Sorry. I don't know what I think about this chapter...tell me what you think!**

--

Around a quarter till noon, Eames left to meet Don at the local deli. Bobby watched her walk away, and tried not to imagine what she would look like walking out of his life.

"She's coming back." Bobby looked in the direction of the voice. Mike Logan was looking at him, half amused and half sympathetic. Bobby nodded and returned to his work. Of course she would be back. At least for today.

--

Don arrived at the diner first, and chose a booth in the back of the restaurant, so they would have privacy. He didn't have to wait long before he saw her walking through the front door. She looked around and spotted him. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. 'Nothing like the way she looks at Bobby' he thought sadly. She really was something special, he knew that even without knowing her very long. She deserved to be with the guy who made her happy, made her laugh and made her smile a smile that reached her pretty eyes. He would never be that guy. She might settle for him, maybe even care for him in some way, but he would never measure up to her partner. He could never be her Bobby. Don sighed.

Alex took the seat across from Don and smiled again.

"Hi." she said with a false cheerfulness. He smiled at her and they each read over the menu. They made small talk while they ate, and Alex was relieved that she could put off the inevitable for a little while. He thought again about what a nice guy he was, and how she felt bad about what she planned to do. She didn't have much time to think on that because the image of Bobby's face so close to hers returned once more to her mind. She sighed and moved the food around on her plate. Don didn't seem to notice, but after a few seconds, he put his fork down and pushed his plate aside.

"Alexandra, there's a reason I asked you to lunch today." he started. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You're great. You're funny, smart and pretty. A man would be crazy not to like you." He smiled a little as she stared at him, wondering where this was going.

He continued. "I like you. A lot. Enough to tell you that I'm breaking up with you." He stopped and looked at her. She sat, frozen. She was feeling so many different emotions; she wasn't sure how to respond. She decided the best thing would be to agree with him.

"Don, I have to be honest." she sighed. "I'm actually relieved that you said something first. I was going to but..." she trailed off and looked at him apologetically. "You're a great guy, just not..."

He cut her off. "Just not Bobby." he finished. She opened her mouth to protest, but he held his hand up. "I know you didn't say that. But you were thinking it."

"I was n--" she sighed. "I'm not a very good liar, am I?" he smiled sadly. "No, you're not."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Don spoke up. "Alexandra, I may be out of line, but I have to say something." he paused slightly. "It's pretty obvious to me, and probably everyone but Bobby, that you're in love with him." She looked surprised that he could see the depth of her feeling, but stayed silent. "And I know you can't see it, but he is just as in love with you as you are with him."

"No. Bobby would never feel that way about me." a sad smile crossed her face. "I know that. Just having him in my life as a partner is enough."

"I have to disagree. I know from last night alone that it's hard for both of you to hide your feelings. It's only a matter of time before.."

"Don! I'm sorry, but you don't know Bobby. I know what he's like when he's interested in a woman. He flirts with her. He turns on the charm. He smiles and makes her feel like the only girl in the world." she said wistfully. "He doesn't call them by their last name. He doesn't turn the charm completely off, and make sure not to say anything remotely flirty. And he doesn't tell her he doesn't mind that she's with another man." she looked guilty when she said the last part. Don took a deep breath and laid his hand on hers on the table.

"I've only seen him with you, and from what I saw, he's nuts about you." he paused. "Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't flirt, and doesn't try to charm you, because you're _too_ special for that? That he's just as afraid of losing you, your partnership and friendship as you are of losing him? I saw the way he looked at you last night. He acts tough on the outside, maybe to protect himself, and you. But when he looks at you, it's like an entirely different man."

Alex had tears in her eyes now. "I don't know. I mean, I know I love him. But if he doesn't feel the same...I can't lose him" she whispered the last part. Don smiled sympathetically and helped her with her coat as they both stood. She turned to face him.

"You won't. You've got to tell him though. Soon. For both of you." Don said.

"I'll try. Thank you." Alex smiled weakly, and Don kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Alexandra."


	9. The Office

Thank you so much for reviewing! Y'all are amazing!!

----------------------------------------

As she left the diner, something happened to Alex that was very rare: she was _dying_ to get back to the office to do paperwork with Bobby. She wasn't sure when she would tell him about her feelings, because she needed some time to think. But right now she just needed to near him.

She guided her SUV into in the traffic that constantly congested the streets of New York City. In her impatience, she was almost convinced that the cars were traveling even slower than usual.

Finally she pulled into her parking spot at 1PP. She reached the 11th floor and walked quickly to her desk across from Bobby. He looked up and gave a questioning look when he noticed the grin plastered to her face. A sharp pain went through him as his mind thought of all the things Don might've done to put it there. He tried to swallow the pain and concentrate on the few papers left before him, but if proved to be a difficult task.

Thankfully, Alex worked hurriedly and they were done early. She gathered up her things and was about to say goodbye to her partner when he, seeing the hurry she was in, spoke first.

"Got a hot date tonight?" he teased.

Alex chuckled. "Not that I know of. It's just me, Polly and a microwave dinner this time. Or maybe we'll be adventurous and go for Chinese..." She pretended to think seriously about this. Bobby laughed.

"What is that boyfriend of yours going to do all alone?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. It was a simple question, but calling Don her "boyfriend" aloud hurt even more than he thought it would. Alex gave him a strange look and tried to explain.

"He's not...I don't...my...he...isn't my boyfriend." she stammered. "We broke up today at lunch." She stared intently at the paperclip on her desk, avoiding Bobby's gaze at all costs. She was afraid there would only be sympathy, and she didn't want that.

"Oh." was all he said. She looked up and was surprised at what she found in the depths of his brown eyes. Was that relief? It couldn't be. Don couldn't have been right after one meeting. Could he? Suddenly, Alex felt the need to be alone and think. Just think. About the events of the past two days - had it really only been that long? And of the feelings raging inside her heart. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door with a goodbye to Bobby over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the confusion that had clouded his eyes then. She would explain, in time.


End file.
